'Arry and Bert
'Arry and Bert *'Class:' BR Class 08 *'Designer: '''British Railways *'Builder': Crewe, Darlington, Derby, Doncaster, or Horwich Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Speed': 15-20 mph ''Arry''' and Bert are two gruff Diesel twins who work for the Sodor Ironworks at the smelters. As of the twelfth season, they appear to be based at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Bio 'Arry and Bert are villainous troublemakers. They have been known to attempt to scrap Stepney, make Percy and James "middle engines", and make the engines believe Neville was planning to bump them. They also tease Henry because of the the special coal he has to use by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". According to merchandise bios, they also wish to scrap Oliver. Persona 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. Although at first they had a heartened dislike for steam engines, they appear to have grown accustomed to their smoke-puffing companions. Basis 'Arry and Bert are BR Class 08 shunters. Livery 'Arry and Bert are painted green-grey with yellow hazard stripes on their fronts and rears and yellow cabs. They have "Sodor Ironworks" written on their sides in white. Appearances Voice Actors * Kerry Shale ('Arry; UK/US; fourteenth season onwards; Bert; UK/US; fourteenth and fifteenth seasons) * William Hope (Bert; UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Christoffer Staib ('Arry; Norway; fourteenth season onwards) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Bert; Norway; fourteenth season onwards) Trivia * The two are not quite identical: Bert has more stubble. * 'Arry and Bert were made into CGI for the CGI test episode, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese. * In some merchandising, the twins are named "Iron 'Arry" and "Iron Bert". * 'Arry and Bert's Hornby models have Splatter and Dodge's faces. * The metallic release of 'Arry and Bert in Take-Along has a spelling error on the character card: it reads "'Arr'''t and Bert". * Some merchandise bios and even the Thomas and Friends website say 'Arry and Bert are called "The Grim Messengers of Doom" because of their grim job of melting down engines. * The 1998 official website called 'Arry and Bert "The Yellow Diesels". * A model of 'Arry and one of Bert are currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * Bachmann (coming soon) * Hornby (discontinued) * Lionel (discontinued) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * De Agostini Gallery File:StepneyGetsLost1.png File:MiddleEngine2.jpg|'Arry File:MiddleEngine9.jpg|Bert File:MiddleEngine7.jpg|'Arry and Bert with James File:FergusBreakstheRules1.jpg File:Percy'sNewWhistle30.png File:CallingAllEngines62.jpg File:'ArryandBert.png File:CallingAllEngines54.jpg|'Arry, Daisy, and Mavis File:CallingAllEngines40.jpg File:CallingAllEngines13.jpg File:CallingAllEngines14.jpg|'Arry and Bert with Percy and Thomas File:Arry'swheels.png|Arry's wheels File:ArryandBert'stop.png File:Bert'scab.png|Bert's cab File:ThomasandtheNewEngine1.jpg File:ThomasandtheStinkyCheese4.png File:Don'tGoBack21.png|'Arry and Bert in the twelfth season File:VictorSaysYes6.png|'Arry and Bert in the fourteenth season File:Henry'sHappyCoal32.jpg|'Arry and Bert with Henry in the fifteenth season File:Ol'WheezyWobbles26.png File:'ArryPromo.png File:CGIBert.png|Bert in the CGI test of Thomas and the Stinky Cheese File:Diesel,'Arry,Bert,Splatter,Dodge,Paxton,andSidney'sprototype.png|Arry and Bert's prototype Merchandise Gallery File:LearningCurveWoodenRailway'ArryandBert.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-Along'ArryandBert.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayIron'Arry.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayIronBert.jpg|Take-n-Play Bert File:TrackMasterBert.jpg|TrackMaster Bert File:TrackMaster'Arry.jpg|TrackMaster 'Arry File:ERTL'Arry.jpg|ERTL 'Arry File:ERTLBert.jpg|ERTL Bert File:OriginalHornby'ArryandBert.png|Original Hornby File:HornbyArry.PNG|Hornby 'Arry File:HornbyBert.PNG|Hornby Bert File:MyFirstThomas'Arry.jpg|My First Thomas 'Arry File:'ArryandBertStoryLibrarybook.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:BR Class 08 Category:North Western Railway Category:Antagonists